<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Goblin Hunt by NotSolidSnake</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24245821">Goblin Hunt</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotSolidSnake/pseuds/NotSolidSnake'>NotSolidSnake</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Chronicles of the Roundtable Guilds [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 20:47:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,337</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24245821</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotSolidSnake/pseuds/NotSolidSnake</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>An episode wherein newbie adventurers of Geiselburg scouts for goblin. The scouting turns into hunting as they get hot-headed and springs into battle.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Chronicles of the Roundtable Guilds [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1750150</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Goblin Hunt</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The City of Geiselburg has turned into an explosion of crowd hurriedly navigating its streets. When I arrived last night, it was a solemn and quiet city. Several laughs can be heard from the merrier part of the city, the taverns and the night markets, but nothing to rowdy. This morning, it’s as if the city itself produces more and more people by the minute. Sensei told me that big cities will be very different than the quaint living on the mountains. Only now do I realize that he means it.</p><p>Earlier, just as the sun started to rise in the east, I saw some people crowding some sort of bulletin board. They rip several articles of papers from the board and promptly headed out, towards the city gates. I managed to ask some of them on what they are doing. Apparently, they are “Adventurers” taking requests from the people in Geiselburg and around her. I was intrigued and asked them on how I become one. Helping people can be the training I seek. A way to get stronger. It has been a goal of mine since my training begins with Sensei. I try to not think on what I will use the strength I gained from all the training. Sensei told me that the training will answer that question. Truthfully, the journey out from the mountain to Geiselburg is part of my training. It makes sense that real experience trumps any kind of one-way tutelage.</p><p>Applying to be an adventurer is a simple process. I was directed by the kind adventurer to an ‘office’, a building where they do several complicated writings and stuff, I don’t quite understand what they did there. After a short queue, a lady behind some sort of glass barrier greets me. She is blonde, a bit taller than me, with a plump physique. Not the kind that’s used to fighting. Her simple smiles accompanied the greetings. She introduced herself as Luna, a clerk working for the Roundtable Guilds. The process was quick. After taking my name, she handed me some sort of emblem that she told me to keep.</p><p>
  <em>“Alright, Mr Fenris Nyctimus. Your registration is done. Please keep that emblem as proof that you’re an adventurer of the Roundtable Guilds. When you’ve completed a request, present that to this office and we will dispense the reward for you!”</em>
</p><p>That was the last thing she said to me, of course accompanied with a smile. So far, my day in Geiselburg has been very enjoyable.</p><p>I watched as other adventurers crowd the bulletin board across the street from where I’m sitting. I bought a breakfast in a form of roasted chicken on a stick, from a market nearby. It tastes burned, but still delicious, after all, it’s chicken. No chicken cuisine in the Fractured Nexus is truly bad. While enjoying my breakfast, I’m waiting for the other adventurers to clear the bulletin board, so I can start taking my first ‘Quest’ as they said.</p><p>The space cleared as soon as I finished my last bite. I hopped from the bench and jogs over to the bulletin board. It seems that, along with me, there are other adventurers who are waiting to peruse the board. Three others, to be exact. On my left is a Tiefling, a red one, with a hound-like creature following alongside. He wears a red vest over a black shirt coupled with black trousers. His hair is white, the sclera on his eyes are black, with white pupil, common for tiefling. He has a set of small horns on his head, and a short, slender tail protruding from his lower spine. His right arm is jet black, alarmingly different from the rest of his red skin tone. A whip can be seen curled and hung in his belt. A Nopon strutting up to the bulletin board from my right side. His round body is just about knee-high, covered with fuzzy yellow furs. Like all nopons, his eyes are almond-shaped, and are completely black. A pair of large, long ears are attached on his head, though they look more like wings than ears. The tip of his wing-ears is lined with what looks like a bird’s wing-fingers. Though he is small, he seems fully armed and armored for a fight, especially when I see a warhammer slung to his back, sized perfectly for a nopon. Just when I look back to the bulletin board, after I focused my attention to the last two adventurers, I noticed that a woman is already standing in front of the bulletin board. She wears tight leather outfit, all black, over a short cloak. I can see a set of daggers hidden below the cloak.</p><p>Everyone stayed quiet as we examine what kind of request are available on the board. A request sticks out to me. A request to investigate goblin sighting. The request letter seems a bit older than the rest. It shows some damage from being exposed to the elements. It seems that it’s been there for some time, with no adventurer taking it.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Merchants has been spotting a party of goblins meandering near the city’s outskirts. We need adventurers to investigate.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Report to Qilrog at the Guard Keep. I am a Dragonborn, so it should be easy to spot me. I will be standing by every morning.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Curious, I reach for the quest letter, and notices that the rest of the adventurers also reaches for it.</p><p>“Oh, we’re taking the same quest?” Said the Nopon. He had some difficulty reaching the request letter, but it doesn’t faze him at all. He greets us with a simple question.</p><p>“It says that we should report to the. . . Guard Keep? Who is this Qilrog? Doesn’t sound familiar. . .” Continue the Nopon. His voice is a bit high pitched, accentuating the cuteness of his overall form, but with the way that he ponders on the name Qilrog, it feels a little bit out of place.</p><p>“Oh, yes! Hello there! Are you all taking this. . . quest as well?” I replied, while also trying to include the other people in the conversation. My tail wags excitedly. Houndsfolk, like Wolffolk and Dogfolk have a difficulty hiding our feelings. Our tail, often, conveys a lot of what we are feeling, especially excitement.</p><p>“So I guess we should go to the Guard Keep together then! Do you know this, errr. . . Qilrog guy, pon?” The Nopon replied.</p><p>“Oh look, Pyre, some lovely folks are taking the same quest! The goblin hunting job?” The tiefling joins in with some sunny disposition.</p><p>“I don’t know about goblins, but this quest has been hanging here for too long! By the way, my name is Momo, a Nopon!”</p><p>“Well, hello, Momo! I’m Red and this is my dog, Pyre. Say hi Pyre!” The hound replies with a short <strong>woof</strong> after his master ordered it.</p><p>“My name is Fenris, nice to meet you all! I just came down here from the mountains, so I might need to learn on how things work around here, heheh!” In turn, I greet everyone with cheer and enthusiasm. After all, I’m about to go on my first quest. It’s something to be excited about.</p><p>“Nice to meet you, Redpon! And you too, Pyrepon!” Momo replies the introduction, petting Pyre on his head all the while.</p><p>“I’m new to the area too. Well it doesn’t matter, you guys seem so friendly, um. . . .”</p><p>Momo turns his sight to the woman that has been silently observing the scene that’s happening around her. Realizing that she’s being paid attention, the woman replied with a simple gesture over her mouth, telling us that she cannot speak. As if on cue, she pulls out some charcoal and paper and starts writing on it.</p><p>
  <em>Just call me Haze</em>
</p><p>She passed around the paper, making sure that everyone has read it.</p><p>The conversation carries on while we head to the Guard Keep, we share our first experience in this city called Geiselburg. It turns out we are all first-timers in the city. After a short walk, we arrive at the Guard Keep. Sensei told me that keeps are big buildings designed to defend a part of a city. The one we’re looking at doesn’t look much. There are wooden additions to what look like a big house, that adds to the defense. In front of the building, a yellow Dragonborn sits behind a plain looking desk.</p><p>The yellow dragonborn wears a blue sash and cloak over a light chainmail. His left shoulder is protected by a sheet of curved steel pauldron. Over both of his arms, he wears a pair of steel gauntlets. To top off all the protection, he also sports a pair of steel greaves below his brown trousers. A weapon, a long blade, it seems, can be seen tucked away inside a scabbard fixed on his back.</p><p>“There’s the mentioned dragonborn! Look! Let’s get closer and erm. . . report to him! Hello mister dragonpon!” Momo excitedly and casually approaches the dragonborn, alongside us. We had to jog to catch up with the nopon.</p><p>When we get closer, I can see that a dash of beaming hope flies away from the dragonborn’s eyes. As we get closer, I can see that gets even more disappointed. On what, I’m not sure. He sighs and stands from his chair behind the desk to greet us.</p><p>“So. . . are you people the ones who are taking my request? I was expecting. . . a more experienced party” The yellow dragonborn sizes us one by one.</p><p>“Are we talking about the goblins? If you are, then yes, we’re taking that request” Red answered the dragonborn’s question.</p><p>“Err. . . yeah, are we not good enough for the job, pon?”</p><p>“Um, we’re more than capable, thank you!” I piled on top of my new friend’s answer. I’m pretty confident that we can tackle this request.</p><p>“<em>sigh </em>I will see how capable you are, kids! Let me introduce myself. I am Qilrog, Guard Captain, member of the Diamond Defenders. I-“ Before Qilrog can finish his sentence, Momo cuts into the conversation.</p><p>“Umm- before we go any further. . . is this quest, is there any rewards?”</p><p>“Rewards? You haven’t event completed the quest yet! Adventurers these days. . . <em>sigh </em>too coddled by the Roundtables. . . ” Qilrog rubbed his forehead with his right arm.</p><p>“Look. Yes, there are rewards posted. You can earn those rewards <em>If you complete the quest!</em>”</p><p>“Then we have an accord, pon-!”</p><p>Just now it seems it has occurred to Qilrog, that the rest of us is not paying attention to him. Red is busy spelling Qilrog’s name to Pyre and explaining to his hound that while Haze couldn’t talk, her looks alone could shut people up.</p><p>“Grrr. . . . LISTEN TO ME! “ Qilrog commanded us to pay attention. In an instant, we all stunned in place, eyes straight looking at Qilrog, ready to listen as commanded. I didn’t know that other people can do this. Sensei often did this to me when I’m too busy smelling the dinner that’s brewing in his kitchen, while we trained.</p><p>“Alright, well, here’s the deal. Some passing merchants and caravaneers has reported sightings of goblins in a forest south of here”</p><p>“I will need you to investigate. Remember, <em>IN-VES-TI-GATE, </em>don’t just go in blindly and murder everything. We need to know why they’re there!”</p><p>Red raised his hand.</p><p>“Any tips for us to stay alive?”</p><p>“Tips? Prepare well. Preparation is step number 1 and the most important step in adventuring!” Replied the dragonborn.</p><p>“And right after that, breakfast!” He continues, after a short pause. I’m glad I already had one.</p><p>“Okay then. . .  we’ll observe the situation from a distance and report back to you immediately, pon”</p><p>“Correct, my nopon friend. Observe and report! Well, hey! You might have what it takes, after all!”</p><p>“Err. . . do you provide anything for us before we head out, pon?”</p><p>“Well, fine. Here is a Scroll of Raven Messenger. It has been attuned to me, so if you see something suspicious and goblin-related, use this to relay a message immediately to me!” He pulls out an arm-length of scroll and hands it to Momo.</p><p>“Neat stuff, so our order is mainly to observer? What if someone need our help?”</p><p>Almost at the same time, to my surprise, Qilrog and I replied to Red’s question.</p><p>“Then we help them, of course!”</p><p>“Well what do you- Ha! This wolffolk kid gets it! Adventurers help people!”</p><p>“Now remember, you greenhorns. Adventurers are people of freedom, but by no means are they hasty and reckless. Prepare, Observe, Adapt and Act! Stick to those tenets and you will do fine!” Qilrog then proceeds to lecture us for another half our, while we’re standing attention to him. Red doesn’t seem to care a lot, his stance shifts and slacks here and there. Haze paid attention and doesn’t seem to be tired at all standing for this long. Momo, just smiles throughout the lecture, it seems that he’s excited enough for his first adventure for anything to put him down. I’m already used to this kind of standing lecture with my Sensei, so it’s no problem for me. Qilrog does put out some good points to learn on, especially things about adventurers. About how they are free, with a cost. The cost being that we must live with each of our decision in our adventure. Which is why we cannot act recklessly. Our action carries consequences, so we have to think before taking them.</p><p>Red puts out some joke question while the lecture goes on. He asks what if the goblin needs our help. Qilrog just scoffs, stating that one day, we would be subjected to such moral conundrum, and we won’t be laughing about it.</p><p>After the lecture, we head to the market in order to do the first step. Preparing. Momo turns out to be somewhat of a savvy in navigating the market. In no time, he found his nopon merchant friend and greets her, hoping for a discount.</p><p>“Marumoooooo, pon!” Momo jogs over to a stall manned by a pink nopon. The nopon greets Momo with her hear waving at him. The nopon wears a simple vest over shirt with a pocket belt over her torso.</p><p>“Momo-pon! What are you doing here-mon? are you doing some shopping?”</p><p>“Yes! Can you help me, pon? I got into a quest with my new friends here!”</p><p>Marumo looks at us, beaming with curiosity. She looks at us one by one, stopping at me the longest for some reason.</p><p>“Whoooah, Momo-pon has new friends? They look rough! Well the beastfolk looks fluffy though! Mahahaha!”</p><p><em>I’ve never been called fluffy. If anything, she is fluffier than me.</em> I took it as a compliment and replied the greeting.</p><p>“Hehe, hello to you too! Nice to meet you!” I wag my tail unconsciously. Meeting new people has this effect on me. It’s exciting to see how people react to you. I wonder if this Marumo person is a nice person or not.</p><p>“What was that, Momo-pon? So, you’re going outside for a quest?”</p><p>“Yes, Marumo-pon! Hmm what did you say that we need for the journey, Red-pon?”</p><p>Earlier on the way to the market, Red suggests a few things that we might need for our journey to the forest. Hearing the things, he listed makes me think that Red has spent the best part of his life outdoor in the wilds.</p><p>“Rags, some fabric, ropes will be good in emergency. Foods too, the travelling rations kind.” Red lists everything that he said to Momo earlier to Marumo.</p><p>“Basically, an adventuring kit! Hehe! Do you have some?” I wasn’t sure if I should add anything to the conversation, but I’m eager to be friendly. These people are nice.</p><p>“That’s smart, mon! Okay, for a party this size. . . that will be 100 silver for everyone!”</p><p>Red comes forward, gulping, after thinking with a short pause. His face looks disappointed, probably after hearing the steep price of the goods from Marumo.</p><p>“Well, alright then, I’ll foot the bill. Let’s hope the quest reward covers this expense. . . “</p><p>“Oyoyoyo? Momo-pon is not going to negotiate? I’m disappointed! Mahahaha!” Marumo cuts Red before he is able to reach for his pockets.</p><p>“Mahahaha, yes of course, haggling! Can you cut the price, Marumo-pon?”</p><p>“That’s the Momo I know! I’m willing to cut it, what do you have in exchange, mon?”</p><p>While Momo takes some time to think about what to exchange for the price cut, I see Red trying to join in the haggling. I don’t know much about haggling, so I carefully observe and learn how it goes. I’m completely out of my depth here, but I’m excited to see what happens.</p><p>“What if I pay some upfront and the rest will come after the que-“ Momo cuts Red’s attempt in the negotiation.</p><p>“How about a date, mon?”</p><p>That offer is replied with a high-pitched, tickled laugh from Marumo. “Mahahaha! Date? Momo-pon is too forward! I’m not looking for eligible bachelor, mon!”</p><p>Looking dejected, Momo puts his face down, looking on the street. I feel so sorry for him. I approach Momo and pat him on his back. “We support you, brother. Don’t feel so down!”</p><p>“Mahahaha! But your party-friend here looks strong. . . maybe you guys can spend a day or two helping me taking out my inventory from the warehouse? Momo-pon if you still want a one-on-one time with me, you can help with my taxes instead! How about that?”</p><p>Momo turns his sight to the rest of us, looking for approvals. Haze nods, with a smile, as if saying <em>“That’d be great!”</em></p><p>“Well, physical labor is nothing for me, right Pyre!” Red flexes, showing his lean biceps, along with a short <strong>woof </strong>from Pyre.</p><p>“Alright! Here’s your adventurer’s pack! It should have everything you need for an adventure out in the wilderness!” Marumo promptly hands out a sizable backpack, helped by Momo. We each get one of the packs. She also asked us what kind of rations we prefer. I quickly answered chickens. I like chickens.</p><p>When we’re ready to leave, Marumo bids us goodbye. “Bye-bye mon! Don’t die! Remember your promise!” In reply, I also said goodbye. My ears wiggle up and down.</p><p>“Thank you, Marumo!”</p><p>Sensei always said that I have to be careful around city folks as a lot of them are looking to exploit me. I don’t see a lot of that today. I had people helping me get around the city, and I even got new friends to go questing with me! When I left the mountain, he looked worried. I know I can be naïve at times, but Sensei worries too much. He’s like a father to me in that way. Not that I would know what an actual father would be like to me. If only Sensei can see me now, I bet he’d be proud. I should send words to him soon.</p><p>After our quick shopping trip, we immediately head to the city gates and make our way outside Geiselburg. As we progress forward, the city stands behind us, its wall shrinking in the distance, yet still maintains the overwhelming feel of strength and security. It’s a good aim, I think, becoming as strong as a city can be. I wonder what kind of training I need to achieve that. Along the way, Red happily plays around with Pyre. He picked a tree branch on the field and throws it around for Pyre to fetch. Again and again, Pyre returns the tree branch with a happy bark. I can see that the party breath a relieved sigh each time Pyre runs back to us. It means that the path ahead is safe.</p><p>About five hours later, we arrived at a wide meadow filled with green tall grasses. It almost looks like a really huge lake filled with only grasses. A dirt road, wide enough for two caravans, cuts the meadow into two halves. There are stone fences on either side of the road, although most of them are crumbled, broken, making the fences disconnects here and there. The further we go into the meadow, the worse the stone fences gets, until at last, there are no more of them. The journey through the meadow takes another 2 hours, and at the end we come upon a clearing, a hill at the side of the road. There are two caravans parked at the hill. I can smell that someone is cooking in the camp. The hours have gone past lunchtime too, moreover, Qilrog marked our map earlier and the woods where he told us to observe for goblins is not far from that hill, this is a great coincidence. I wag my tail, close my eyes to concentrate on the scent, and my ears perked up.</p><p>“Food! Someone’s a-cooking!”</p><p>“Mahahahaha, you want to eat, Fenris-pon?” I can hear the party’s footsteps stopped as soon as I exclaimed.</p><p>“Is it from that caravans over there? Shall we approach them?” Asks Red to the rest of the party.</p><p>I opened my eyes to see how the party reacts to this. I see Haze nods in approvals. <em>Yes! Lunchtime!</em></p><p>“Well, I agree, let’s go, mon!”</p><p>After everyone agreed, we quickly take our side-trip to the caravans. We approach it and as soon as we’re near, I can see a tiefling, mending several cooking tools over a campfire. His skin is ash-white, his horns are quite big, curling and pointing to the opposite direction of his face, much more demon-like. White hair grows where his horns are not. Unlike most tiefling, his eyes look human, white sclerae with brown pupils. I think he’s a half-kin, just like me. He wears a rough leather vest over a red shirt and sewn leather trousers. Both of his arms are covered by leather gloves. In front of him is a campfire fitted with cooking pots and spitroast. To the right of the campfire is a wooden table with foodstuffs, carrots, onions, meats, <em>and chickens!</em> on top of it.</p><p>The tiefling greets us when we’re close enough for a conversation.</p><p>“How do, travelers? Do you have business with the Bannermen Tradings Company?”</p><p>“Ah hello tiefling-friend! We are just some passing adventurers, pon!”</p><p>“Fancy meeting a ‘kin here, trading company you say? Do you do tradings with goblins?” Greets Red, as he saunters down to the campfire and sits near it, alongside Pyre.</p><p>“Hello there! Oooo! What-cha cookin’?” I can no longer hide my interest in the delicious smell coming from both the pot and that juicy-looking meat on the spitroast. My tails wags so fast, back and forth. “Mahahaha, it does smells good isn’t it Fenris-pon?” Adds Momo.</p><p>“Goblins? Do they even understand the concept of money? Hahahaha” The tiefling welcomes us with a friendly laugh. He then turns at me. “Hello there, my beastfolk friend! And a Nopon too! Whoah! I never saw a travelling party so diverse!” he then turns at Haze. “Eheh, no offense, human lady. . .” In reply, Haze just shakes her head.</p><p>“She can’t speak. I don’t think she is offended though. She’s Haze, I’m Red, this is Pyre. That beast-half is Fenris, and the Nopon is called Momo.”</p><p>“Oooh ahahaha. Well. . . I’m cooking Creamed Onion Soup, and some roasted chicken on that spitroast! You’re welcome to some, but might I ask you guys are doing here?”</p><p>His face turns serious for a moment, as if realizing something.</p><p>“I-If you’re here to rob me, might I remind you that this pot of soup is scalding hot, and I’m in a good position to splash it all over your faces!” He pulls out a soup ladle and treats it like a sword, pointing it at us.</p><p>Thinking that I should explain the situation, I answered his question.</p><p>“We’re here for onion so- I mean to exterminate goblins! A Quest!” <em>I can’t believe I stammered for a soup! That scent is so strong! I must have some! </em></p><p>“Mahahaha! Don’t worry tiefling-friend! We’re here just to observe some goblin activity, and report back to Geiselburg if there’s anything suspicious!”</p><p>“Oh? Phew. . . For a second, I thought you were robbers. . . well. . . go on, have some soup then. It’s past lunchtime, and if you haven’t had any, this is the perfect time! Don’t touch the spitroast though, the chicken is not done yet. By the way, my name is Sirichar, I work for the Bannermen Tradings Company”</p><p>We immediately unpacked our share of the rations we just bought earlier. Pyre already dug through Red’s pack and pulled out the wrapped rations. He then puts some of the foodstuff on the fire and shares it with his hound. Momo follows suit, by roasting some of the rations he got. I quickly grabbed an idle bowl near Sirichar and ladled it full of the creamed goodness from the pot. I didn’t see what Haze was doing, but I caught her going around the campground, seemingly looking for something. She returns to us, handing out a piece of paper for everyone.</p><p>
  <em>Camp’s deserted. No one else is here.</em>
</p><p>I was too busy to pay attention to the note. When I gulped the soup, I can feel a very pleasure warmth down my throat. The onions in the soup are still crisp and fresh, yet easy to chew, and every bit of it sends a sweet and tangy taste on my tongue. The cream gives the thickened texture of the soup, making every slurp of it feels hearty.</p><p>“Anyway, I did not realize that goblins have become so large of a problem that they send adventurers. . .”</p><p>‘It is pon! They are dangerous, some merchant-friend has been spotting them lately”</p><p>“Are you alone out here? Two caravans manned by one seems odd” Red asks inquisitively</p><p>“I- Well that’s just the way it is. . . “ Sirichar replied hesitantly</p><p>I can see Red squints his eyes in respond to that answer. I don’t think he trusts Sirichar with that reply.</p><p>Red then walks over to where I sit, enjoying the bowl of soup.  On his way, he took a wet rag that was left there on the campground and throws it on my bowl, covering it completely.</p><p>“Hey! What the-!?” I was taken aback. Here I am, eating my bowl of creamy soup peacefully, when suddenly a wet rag stands in my way. Red than stands up and put a lid on top of the pot that’s bubbling with the rest of the creamy delight.</p><p>“The smell of the soup is too strong. That’s onion for ya. Fenris, I need you to focus your smell on our surrounding. Filter the scent of the soup out!” Ordered Red.</p><p>Pouting, I put my bowl down and close my eyes to focus on scents. He is right, something does not smell right, foul even. The onion really covered up that smell completely. The foul smell is now clear, wafting around from the forest nearby. It smells like sweat, combined with dirt and turds, just the very picture of everything that stands against hygiene. I think it might be the goblins. I never met one, but the adventurers we asked around for info earlier told us that they really stink, aromatically.</p><p>“Goblins. . .” I can hear growling from within myself. A reaction to something hostile.</p><p>“What!? Where? We should. . . ” Sirichar’s voice fades in my ear, so does everyone else’s. It’s not that I don’t hear them, the voices become garbled, pieces of nonsense speech. I think I can hear Red barking orders to everyone, including Sirichar. Strategizing, being careful. The desire inside me to confront the goblins builds up violently. I just want to fight them. <em>To prove myself? No, I don’t think so, this is much more primal, nothing lofty like that.</em></p><p>A tap on my shoulder sets everything off in an instant. I’m not sure who did it, could be Red or Momo. I leapt running, as quickly as I can towards the forest, towards the source of the smell. At some point between the hill and the forest, I even run on all fours.</p><p>I see them, on the edge of the forest, and I know they also see me. Green, short and lanky, wearing scarps of rags and leathers as rudimentary clothing. With a wide head and short-sharp ear. Their eyes are completely red, there’s no difference between their sclerae and pupils. Their teeth look like sawtooth, just rows and rows of small fangs on both of their jaws. I speed up, I <em>need</em> to fight, no, gore these creatures. In respond, the goblins retreat deeper from the edge of the forest. Too late, they move to slowly, it will be easy for me to-</p><p>All of a sudden, my train of thoughts is disturbed. I feel no ground on my feet, but I didn’t leap. I look below, and realized that was mid-air over a pit, as scraps of leaves, branches and dirt gives way below me. It was a pit trap, and I fell for it.</p><p>Belly up on the bottom of the pit, I can feel my primal lust for blood fading. Some of it is till there. I look up, and see those green creatures looking down on me from the edge of the pit. They’re cackling and screeching.</p><p>“Guh-. . . What!?”</p><p>“Come down and fight! You cowards!”</p><p>“Akakakakakak” One of the goblins with a scimitar on its hand only replied with a loud maniacal laugh.</p><p>I see one of them backs up from the edge of the pit, bringing another goblin to see the pit. That other goblin shakes his head and screeches. It then mimics a shape of a creature with his hand. Gesturing a round shape, and wings on head. It seems like he’s gesturing the shape of a Nopon.</p><p>However, now is not the time to observe. I must adapt and act. I have to get out of this pit. With all of my might, I jump to reach the wall of the pit. I take a jumping stance, crouching to prime my leg muscles. With a strong push from them, I manage to reach half of the pit’s depth. I quickly raised both of my arms and dig them deep into the dirt wall. For a second, the dirt gives way, but I clenched tighter and I stopped dropping.</p><p>“If you won’t get down here. . . I’ll get up there!!” I shout, in an effort to bring back my fighting spirit. I don’t know what kind of danger these goblins can inflict on me. I think it’s best to give them everything I have. I muster every ounce of strength I have and climbed up. I hear some more commotion on my way up, two of the goblins that was near the pit runs back, away from the pit. I think I can see them holding crossbows. Once I’m out, I’m surrounded by two goblins with scimitars on their hand.</p><p>“Grrh. . . If only I listened to Sensei’s advice. . . Okay, stay calm!” I assume a defensive stance. I focus myself to feel the Flow and be ready to manipulate them.</p><p>“What should I do, pon!?” I hear Momo’s voice from behind me. So that’s why the goblins are retreating.</p><p>“I advise staying calm, but hell. . . the wolf-boy is all ready to fight. So, we fight! Adapt and act!” Red’s voice follows. A loud, angry <strong>woof </strong>can be heard after him. Pyre seems to be ready to act too.</p><p>“Meeeeh! Fine! I’ll just start attacking then!” I immediately hear a skittering on the ground heading towards the goblin on my right, followed by a metallic friction. After that a battlecry from Momo with a loud <em>thud </em>and a bit of a tremor on the ground. It seems like he misses his target.</p><p>The goblin on my left then rushes at me, scimitar drawn. As soon as he gets close, I can feel his Flow threatening me. I can see it, the knot in the Flow, where it converges. On the goblin’s shoulder blade, that’s where I need to strike to break the Flow. The goblin keeps rushing at me, in response, I leapt. When I reached the goblin, I crouched to avoid the threatening area of his scimitar swing, I then pushed my open palm to the goblin’s shoulder blade, and then pressed the muscle covering it. At the peak of the goblin’s Flow intensity, I pushed my paw and presses on the goblin’s shoulder blade. I’ve returned the full force of the goblin’s Flow back at it.</p><p>The goblin flinched back; I can see that its’ shoulder blade gets darkened. A shade of dark purple spreads from the point where I put my paw. Its’ skin didn’t break, but I had inflicted serious internal damage.</p><p>“Kuuuu akkakakkhhhhhh!” The goblin screamed in pain.</p><p>Immediately following that, a bolt of arrow flies past me. I looked at where the bolt goes, and I see that Haze is the target. The bolt sticks to Haze’s shoulder. Blood flows profusely from her shoulder. I should’ve caught that bolt. Limping from the bolt on her shoulder, she rushes towards the goblin in front of me. I step away to make a space for her. She draws a dagger and tries to swipe at the goblin’s stomach. She only barely made it, grazing her target. While the goblin flinches away, she pulls out the bolt on her shoulder, and sticks a scrap of fabric on the wound, momentarily stopping the bleeding.</p><p>Another bolt flies past us. This time it goes for Pyre, but the hound is already aware of the attack, giving it chance to evade it. The bolt barely grazes Pyre on his back. In retaliation, the hound growls lowly, like a wolf marking its quarry.</p><p>Red’s faces turns to anger, from calm. He picks up the whip on his hip, unfurls it and does two menacing cracks. He then locks eye at the goblin in front of me. He raised his whip, twirling it on the air, takes a few steps to adjust the reach of his weapon and swiftly swings it towards the goblin. In an instant, the whip wraps around the goblin’s neck.</p><p>“Come here, you little green twat!” With a quick jerk from Red, the goblin is pulled into their own pit trap.</p><p>“Akkuukuukuuu- <em>CRACK</em>“ I can hear a loud crack following that whimpering sound. I think the goblin hits the wall of the pit once on its’ way down. In any case, that one is no longer a problem.</p><p>Pyre quickly dashes towards the front-liners, Haze, Momo, and I. He growled at Haze, in a comforting way, as if telling her keep the fight up, despite her wound. Haze smiles at the hound in return, and then turns forward at the other goblin wielding a scimitar. Her daggers on her front, a stance of hostility.</p><p>I approach the goblin near Momo while keeping my stance up, very carefully. The moment it makes a move I will be ready to throw back its’ Flow back at it. The goblin alternatingly looks at us both. Flanked by Momo and I, with Haze on her way, it gets nervous. Momo notices the wide-open chance and takes it. He raises his warhammer over his own tiny body and makes a wide arc down before directing the momentum sideways towards the goblin’s ribcage. The goblin coughs blood as soon as the warhammer connects to its ribcage, but it doesn’t stop there. Momo’s force of attack is so powerful that it sends the goblin flying towards one of the goblins far in front of us wielding crossbow. The limp body of the goblin hits one of them.</p><p>“Aehehheeeeh. . . “ I can see the goblin that got hit by their dead goblin starts whimpering.</p><p>It lines up a shot, and fires one towards me. <em>A bolt! </em>It’s too fast, I don’t have enough time redirect the Flow of the bolt back to the goblin. I tried anyway, a circular motion of my torso with my hand focusing to grab on the bolt as it whistles through the air towards me.</p><p>“Guh- Darn. . . “ But it failed, my hand catches air, and the bolt stuck itself in my foot, hooking me to the ground. That goblin then retreats from the battle, still whimpering and scared.</p><p>Haze immediately dashes forward once she notices the other goblin starts to load its crossbow with a bolt. After a few strides, she arrived near the goblin, the one that’s nearer to us. In response, the goblin throws away its’ crossbow and makes a swing with its’ scimitar while drawing it. The attack almost connects, Haze had to lean her torso way back to avoid the attack. If she’s any less flexible, that attack would’ve cut a gash on her chest. The goblin shifts left and rigt, seemingly trying to escape, but Haze’s footwork and stance makes it impossible for it to do so. It then screeches at the other, further goblin, while also waving its’ hand towards further direction from the battle. It looks like it is trying to tell the other goblin to escape. <em>Are they strategizing? From what I hear, they are too dumb to do that.</em></p><p>Pyre helps Haze. It rushes towards the goblin in front of Haze, leapt at it, and with the mass and momentum of the hound’s body, Pyre knocks the goblin down. To bolster Haze’s upper-hand, I switch my stance towards that goblin and carefully approach them. <em>We can’t let them escape</em>.</p><p>“OH! You little shit!” Red suddenly exclaimed. Maybe he also realized what I realized. He pulls out a glass flask that has a fuse on top of it. He lit the fuse with a torch that he brought from the campfire. I just realized that now. He then throws the flask over the farthest goblin, where it explodes violently in the air above the goblin. <em>KABOOM!</em></p><p>“Waaaaaaakh!” The goblin screeches in surprise. Right after, I can see the goblin leans left and right, while its’ walking. I think it’s been disoriented by the explosion.</p><p>However, the explosion not only affected the goblin. Alongside with me, I see Momo also repositioning himself to the goblin near Haze. He was about to attack the goblin to finally subdue it, but I think the explosion startled him, I see his stance broken as the warhammer connects. The goblin got hit, but the imbalance of Flow due to the broken stance causes him to stumble, making him hit his small body to a nearby tree, and knocking him down.</p><p>Haze suddenly takes off, leaving the goblin to Momo, Pyre and I. I glanced towards the direction where Haze dashes to. The goblin had shaken his head violently and started to inch away from the battle. I guess, Haze has realized this, and quickly intervenes. As I switch my focus back to the goblin in front of me, I hear a high-pitched squeal, followed by a death rattle. Haze has taken care of it.</p><p>It seems like the goblin in front of me also realizes that. In response it drops its weapons and holds its hands in the air. I hold my stance, just in case the goblin is trying to escape or attack us.</p><p>“Now. . . what to do with you?” I grin at the goblin, asserting dominance over it.</p><p>“Well, no need to be hasty, we can try to pry some information from it. We came here to observe and report, remember? In the meantime, I’ll try to contact Sirichar” Red walks over to the edge of the forest, away from us.</p><p>“Yeah, ask him questions, pon!” Momo gets up from his downed position near the tree, and laboriously walks over.</p><p>“Krrrr. . . . hech gahich ving!” The goblin snarls at us, but it seems like it’s talking in some sort of unknown language.</p><p>“Wait. I remember now. They were also talking amongst themselves, when I was in the pit! They also used gestures. . .” That’s right. They also strategized, though only barely. Something is strange with these goblins.</p><p>While we’re deciding on what to do with the goblin, Haze walks over and promptly smashed the goblin’s head with her dagger’s pommel.</p><p>“Meeeh, just kill it! A dead goblin is a good goblin, pon!”</p><p>Haze shakes her head. She gestures for us to carry the goblin back. I put away my stance, as there are no more hostile forces around.</p><p>“You want us to carry it back? I guess. . . Qilrog does says he needs information. Maybe they can interrogate him.” I reluctantly agree. I don’t want the goblin to harm anyone else. Besides it stinks. Momo pulls out a rope from his pack, I then help him restrain the goblin so when it’s come to, it will be hard for it to do anything.</p><p>Red walks back to us, seemingly in a hurry. “Hey, Qilrog is here, near the camp. The raven I sent earlier must have reached him. That was really quick. You go ahead and meet him. I’ll clean up the rest of the mess”</p><p>Haze nods and makes her way to the camp.</p><p>“Wait, I’ll go with you, Haze.” To be honest, I’d like to be back at the camp and continue enjoying my meal.</p><p>When both of us arrive at the camp, I see a whole platoon of guards seizing it. Qilrog, on horseback, is pointing a sword at Sirichar. I’m unsure of what’s happening here.</p><p>“A-ah hey! It’s the lady and the beast-half from before! Would you please explain to these gentlemen that I’m not uh-. . .”</p><p>“What’s happening here? We saw goblins in the woods. Shouldn’t you head there and help?” I tried to begin conversation.</p><p>“Oh, you’re from- in the woods? What did you do with them? And do you know this guy?” Qilrog asks in an inquisitive manner. He seems to be suspicious of Sirichar. I guess this is what Sensei mean about <em>prejudice</em>. He said that, some races are treated differently in this world. Tiefling is one of the examples. Sensei said that it’s because long, long time ago, the tieflings helped an evil being conquering the world.</p><p>Haze walked over quickly to Qilrog while writing something on her paper. Quick enough that I don’t have time to respond.</p><p>“. . . .” Qilrog reads the note</p><p>“What, so he’s not a robber?” Which is replied by Haze shaking her head.</p><p>“Alright, let him off, men!” He commanded the rest of his platoon to release Sirichar. He then turns to us. “Where’s the rest of you? What did you do to the goblins?”</p><p>“We managed to catch one. Momo and Red is cleaning up in the forest and bringing the captured goblin here” As if on cue, Momo and Red arrives at the camp, with the unconscious goblin in tow.</p><p>“Ah there you are! You really caught one! Excellent!” Qilrog exclaimed in happiness</p><p>“We did! But we can’t understand what it’s saying” I added.</p><p>“They are difficult to deal, pon! One of them tried to escape so. . .”</p><p>“We had to kill the rest” Red finished Momo’s sentence</p><p>“Wait wait wait, hold on. What do you mean, by ‘understand’? Were they speaking language?” Qilrog asks me, seemingly surprised by this statement</p><p>“Um, yes. They even gestured to each other. Planning too. They even set a trap for us” I answered.</p><p>“Yes, and. . . this is quite disturbing, but I. . . the evidence we found points to the fact that they’re looking for a Nopon” Red added. That’s right, they did gesture something that could mean a nopon. Round shape, big ears, yes.</p><p>“Oh uh. . . one of our staff is a nopon, you think they’re after him?” Sirichar joins in on the conversation.</p><p>“He’s the boss’ assistant. He’s not here now, went along with the boss”</p><p>“Take it with a grain of salt. But based on the evidence here. . .  they might be hunting for a nopon” Said Red</p><p>“His name is Toppa, I’ll uh. . . I’ll be sure to tell him he’s in danger. . .”</p><p>“Well this is all very unnerving, yet an intriguing find. Goblins planning something?” Qilrog strokes his lower part of his snout</p><p>“Or that someone else used the goblins” added Red.</p><p>“Yeah. . . this is bad, pon. I’m a nopon too, but they don’t seem to be interested in me. Could it be that the goblins are specifically targeting Toppa-friend?” Momo shudders.</p><p>“Well. . . rest assured. We will contact Toppa as soon as possible and grant them some sort of protection. In any case, your job ends here” Qilrog pulls out a scroll from his belt and stamped it. “Take this to the request clerk, and they will dispense the rewards for you. We’ll be. . . taking that goblin with us for now. Maybe someone in Geiselburg can understand this wretched creature. You can return to Geiselburg with us. Riding tandem with one of the guard, or not. Your choice”</p><p>“I might stay back a bit with Sirichar, at least until he’s not alone. You guys can go ahead” Red declined the offer.</p><p>“I’ll stay too. I want to finish my meal” That’s right. The offer for a delicious meal is too hard to pass up. Not even free transportation can top that.</p><p>Meanwhile Haze didn’t reply to the offer and goes offer to Pyre to pet it. She seems to be grateful for Pyre’s assistance in the battle.</p><p>“Meeeeh! I’ll go back for now. I’ll see you guys back at the city, okay? It was great questing with you!” On the offer, Momo promptly hops on one of the horses and rides tandem with the guard.</p><p>“Alright, well just be careful out here. We don’t need another dead body. Men! We’re done here! Retreat!”</p><p>With that command, the platoon is quickly reduced to thundering hoofs from afar. I, on the other hand, quickly goes over to the spitroast where the roasted chicken has been tickling my nose with its sweet aroma.</p><p>“Um, is this done?” I asked Sirichar.</p><p>“Boy that was uh- are you guys okay?” Sirichar walks back to the campfire</p><p>“Oh uh- yeah, it’s done, wait up, let it rest. I’ll cut some for you.”</p><p>Instead of a written response. I see Haze gesturing a thumbs up.</p><p>“Reest? But it’s dooone. . .” I can’t wait to devour this chicken. It looks so good.</p><p>“Hahahaha give it time, friend. It will be much more delicious then! Anyways, how many goblins were there? I hear screaming from here”</p><p>Fine. I’ll watch the chicken then. I want to be the first to taste it.</p><p>I didn’t see it. But it seems that Haze gestured to reply with a number. Sirichar seems surprised.</p><p>“ Four? Whoa. . .”</p><p>“I-I’m sorry for not assisting, I was ordered to guard the-. . .”</p><p>Red cuts in. “No, it was wise of you to stay. Your duty lies with your order, and that is to guard your caravan. For us, it’s to confront the goblins”</p><p>“I- I-. . .”</p><p>Suddenly Sirichar goes silent. The whole camp goes silent. Five minutes later, I see him on my right, minding the spitroast. He looks at me and smiles. He takes the chicken on the roast and to the nearby table. <em>It’s time</em>.</p><p>“I should’ve gone in” Sirichar breaks the silence. He’s cutting into the chicken, while doing so.</p><p>“L-look, I’m ashamed but. . . my last name is. . . Bravery. I guess my parents still holds to tradition by naming their kid with aspiration names.”</p><p>“I wish- I wish I was brave enough to charge in with you”</p><p>“Hahahaha! It’s nothing! Taking action is my specialty!” the air is a bit somber. I try to lift it up with a bit of positivity.</p><p>Haze chuckled. She passes notes to all of us. A smile is drawn at the end of the sentence on the note.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Is getting trapped also your specialty? </em>
  <em>😊</em>
</p><p>“W-Well. . . perhaps I should plan before I acted, heheh” The whole camp chuckled at the note. I’m glad everyone’s mood is better.</p><p>“You are already brave enough to guard this caravan alone” Added Red.</p><p>“Heh, maybe” Sirichar replied</p><p>“Anyway, I’ll stay with you for a while until the rest of your comrades comes back, just take this as a gratitude for your honesty” Said Red.</p><p>“Boy I-I appreciate that. Well if you’re staying until dinnertime, I’m making beef stew, but first go ahead and enjoy this perfectly roasted chicken!”</p><p>“BEEF STEW AND ROASTED CHICKEN!?” I can’t contain my excitement anymore. I can feel my tail wagging uncontrollably.</p><p>“I see someone is excited. Hahaha, help yourself, beast-half friend. I’ll keep the food coming”</p><p>“Are you going to get in trouble for serving food to us?” Red asked</p><p>“Hah! Don’t worry. I’ll just tell the boss that it’s a reward for protecting the caravan. He wouldn’t mind”</p><p>“Then I’ll help myself! Chicken! Here I come!” I quickly grabbed a plate and helped myself with a mountain of roasted chicken. Sirichar also splashed some gravy onto my plate, making it smell more delicious than before.</p><p>Before we know it, night has come. Under the star-studded sky, we enjoy another course of dinner, until I’m so stuffed that I cannot move properly. Red and Pyre has curled near one of the caravans, content. Haze has climbed on top of one of the caravans and volunteered for first watch. Sirichar walks over to me, sitting near the campfire.</p><p>“So? Does it taste good?” He smiles at me.</p><p>“Phuh. Yesh ith doesh. <em>burp. </em>Sorryh” that was a big burp, a sign that I can’t eat anymore. My stomach is at full capacity.</p><p>“Ahahaha. I haven’t named the dish. What do you think about. . . Starry Sky Roast?” He added, while staring and the night sky.</p><p>“Shouns ghood!” No matter what the dish name is, its taste would remain unchanged. However, the dish is indeed worthy of the name star.</p><p>My consciousness evades me, bit by bit. A nap, no, a sleep is necessary. As I close my eyes, I hear one last word from Sirichar.</p><p>“I wish I can be like you people. . . adventurers, huh?”</p><p>And then the sound of crickets, relaxing night breeze, and the crackling of the campfire whisked me away from the conscious world.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>